Just Try
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Paul lost control...just one time. Heavy Slash!


_Hello! Here's another story! I'm really bored right now so i'm writing :)_  
><em>I don't own Harry potter. Review!<em>

The big brown wolf leaped onto the other wolf's back. They tumbled around not letting go of the other. Growls and snarls filled the silence of the forest. The dark silver wolf crouched down with his ear flattened and baring its teeth to the other brown haired wolf.

They were about to jump at each other but they suddenly stopped when they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Paul! I need to go, come in for a minute!"

Paul and Jared shifted back into human form and bounded into the house. The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes at their appearance knowing that they'll never get into a real fight. Paul leaned down and kissed his imprint on the cheek.

You see, when Harry decided to travel and get away from the wizarding world, he came to Forks. The second Paul set his eyes on the attractive English man, he imprinted. They started off slowly, going on dates, learning about each other.

The day when Paul told Harry about the tribe, he got a surprise of his own when he heard about magic.

Days went by and the wolfves accepted Harry's story, Harry just started living with Paul in a small, but cozy house.

Anyway, their relationship had been rocky these days because of the constant arguments.

"Harry, where you going?" the big muscled man asked hesitantly while putting on a pair of shorts and then waving goodbye to Jared.

"I already told you,"

"What? You're going to see them? I thought we talked about that!"

"No we didn't, you just yelled at me while I stood there,"

The emerald eyes showed a flicker of pain but it was ignored.

Harry Potter was happy, he had a perfect lover and a pack he could call family. But, one thing he would change about his shifter was his anger issues. Paul is no doubt, the most violent in the pack. But, he did mellow out after meeting Harry.

It was said repeatedly how devoted the raven haired man was for sticking with Paul despite him being extremely short-tempered.

Sam always cautioned Paul on his uncontrollable transformations. Fortunately, he has never hurt Harry…yet.

"No! You are not going," it came out as a growl and the shifter started to breath more harshly.

"They're nice to me, Paul, they're my friends,"

"They're a bunch of leeches!"

"Don't call them that!" The wizard's tone grew defiant, and his eyes became darker.

"That's it! I'm not fighting with you Paul, I'm leaving, I'll be back soon after my day shopping with Edward and Alice. At least they treat better than you do,"

It seemed like a bomb went off inside Paul's head, he couldn't see or hear anything. All he saw was red, he was shifting. The rage consumed his whole body; he had to get out of here! Paul turned into a big dark silver wolf and crashed through the window and out into the forest.

The wolf was in control. He vaguely remembers the sound of Harry's voice, the shatter of breaking glass and strangely, he tasted blood on his teeth. However, he ignored all out that as he howled his anger to the sky.

Voices filled his head as his pack asked him questions and demanded answers.

Paul didn't reply and instead ran faster until he was all the way to the beach. He was breathing heavily and his legs were sore. The wolf sat down and tried to compose himself. In the background, he could hear Sam telling the others to let him be alone to calm down.

Never had he shifted so wildly that close to his imprint.

After an hour of thinking about his, he realized he was a little too harsh. Since coming to Forks, Harry didn't really make any good friends outside the pack.

_I guess Harry really cares for them, even though they were stupid bloodsuckers._

_I should be getting back, I wonder if I should apologize. Harry already knows about my violent nature._

The wolf made nary a sound as he sprinted back home.

What Paul expected was Harry to be making dinner possibly with a few tear tracks on his face that could be easily kissed away. What he didn't expect was the house to be totally silent.

"Harry?"

The place was a mess, there was the remains of the broken window, the couch was laying on its side and the table seemed to be broken too. It didn't seem that bad when I was shifting was the thought that went through his mind. Once again, he called for his imprint. No answer.

As he crept into the hallway and got closer to the bathroom, he froze. All his senses were on alert. Blood. He kicked open the bathroom door and saw blood in the sink and the first aid kit on the counter.

Drops of blood were on the floor. Paul took a sniff and his eyes widened.

Harry's blood.

"Harry? Harry!"

Paul was frantic, he didn't know what to do, and all he could think about was Harry.

He went into their room and there was no sign of his lover. Guilt was consuming him, he hurt Harry, he hurt his imprint. It was his entire fault, if only I paid more attention, now he could really see how Harry seemed quieter when he was yelling at him. I should've treated him better. Tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes but they stopped as the shape shifter with his acute hearing heard footsteps.

"Paul?"

Paul ran out and saw….Jared.

"Whoa, Paul, what happened? I was a here a while ago and your house didn't look like it was attacked by a tornado,"

"Just leave Jared," Paul replied in a tired whisper.

"No wait, Harry wanted me to find you,"

"What?" Paul stepped up to Jared and asked with pleading eyes, "What did he say?"

"Uh…he wanted me to tell you he's going stay at the Cullen's house for a day or too," the last part was said in disgust.

"Hey Paul, you okay? Did you guys get in a fight; Harry did look kinda withdrawn when I talked to him,"

Jared's eyes were full of concern but I couldn't bear to tell him what I did to my mate.

Paul gave a sigh and growled out, "Everything's fine. If he wants to stay with the leeches, let him, I don't care,"

He strolled into the house and plopped down onto the floor.

_I'll be fine without him! Let him stay with them, he likes them better anyway…_

The day after Harry left, the house was still a mess. Paul walked down stairs for breakfast and couldn't help thinking how Harry would greet him with a smile and kiss and make his favorite coffee with just the right amount of sugar. The memories couldn't help but come back whenever Paul went into their room or whenever Paul saw Harry's chair empty.

_I miss him so much…._

Meanwhile, Harry was at the Cullen's house also thinking about his partner. Everyone was really nice to him, especially Edward. Harry sighed. That's what really started the whole fiasco, Paul thinks Edward is getting too close to me, the vampire may treat me better than most, but we're really only just friends.

Alright, I've decided. I'm going to talk with Paul tomorrow; I shouldn't have left without an explanation.

The last thought the raven haired man had was _but I truly don't want to be hurt again._

The minute Harry walked into his-_their_ house, he wanted to walk back out. Everything looked the same when I left!

"He didn't even clean anything up," Harry mumbled.

"Harry? Is that you?" Paul's voice came from their bedroom.

_This is it. _Harry thought as his hand hovered over the doorknob. The wizard pushed the door open and saw his Paul.

He looked horrible, there were circles under his eyes, his skin looked pale and his hair was almost messy as his!

"Paul?"

The shape shifter leaped onto his imprint and hugged him to death.

Paul's voice seemed like it was going to break, "I'm so…so…s…sorry Harry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm a terrible lover, please don't leave,"

"Never Paul, I love you," Paul looked into Harry's eyes and saw forgiveness and acceptance. _He thinks this is going to happen again and he's ready for it next time._ Paul thought sadly.

"Harry, I love you,"

The brawny man then lifted Harry to his feet and carefully put him on the bed. Harry let out such sweet moans as Paul kissed the pale skin and whispered lovingly in his ear.

Paul took great care in slowly peeling off the layers of clothing for them both.

_He looks beautiful._

"Do you have lube?" a voice asked from beneath him.

Paul took out a bottle and took an adamant amount of lube and stuck one finger into Harry's hole.

"Oh," Harry moaned quietly and gave a jerk as Paul found that spot.

"Paul!" Harry felt so good; he didn't notice Paul putting two more fingers in. When Paul felt his hole was stretched enough, he reached for the condom. A hand stopped him.

"No condom, I want to feel you tonight,"

Paul gave a lusty groan and he got impossibly harder.

He positioned his ten inch penis to Harry's hole which he knew for a fact was tight every time they made love and thrust all the way in. Harry gave a shout and clutched the bed sheet above his head.

Harry arched his back ridiculously high as Paul didn't hesitate to pound into his lover.

"God, you're so tight,"

Harry didn't have the energy to reply and instead just let out such loud screams of pleasure as his prostate was hit.

"Harder," he panted.

Paul thrust into his lover violently and increased his pace.

"Ah….Paul…I'm…I'm gonna come!"

"Love you, Harry,"

"AH! Lo-love…you too!"

Paul stabbed his abused prostate one more time and Harry was in so much ecstasy when streams of come shot out his hard cock. His passage squeezed Paul's prick and Paul let out a loud howl of desire and came deep inside of Harry, filling him with his hot seed.

Paul slumped onto the body under him and kissed him passionately.

A few minutes later, Harry was getting up to go take a shower.

A feeling of possessiveness overwhelmed Paul as he saw his cum trickling out from Harry's red hole. Paul got up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Paul?"

"I really am sorry you know. I love you so much,"

"Don't worry; I know you'll try,"

"I will, I'll try to control my anger,"

"Thank you, I love you,"

As Harry's sweet lips claimed Paul's, Paul couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have such an understanding lover.

_REVIEW! Thnx. =D_


End file.
